a spot of trouble
by nuke
Summary: Dick decides Babs needs a new flat mate


A Spot of Trouble

A Spot of Trouble

Summary: Dick tries to get Babs to move out of the clock tower with unexpected consequences

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that you recognise or the ones you don't. Domino is based on Molly who I get the feeling thinks that she owns me !

Rating: U , suitable for all

This is for Harley and Tempest and everybody who can sympathise with what Dick is about to go through!

Please review this story even just to tell me that it's rubbish!!

Dick lay slouched over the sofa in Bab's apartment as she worked away at the computer. As he lay there staring at his love his mind was working over time. Over the last few months her security had been breached and her life had been placed in danger, she needed to be somewhere safe. He needed her to be somewhere safe.

"Bab's, with Cass spending more time at the cave these days aren't you lonely here all by your self?" 

Barbara Gordon turned her wheel chair towards her love and smiled at his body displayed on her sofa. Realising what he was u[ to she smiled to herself and answered her face serious.

"I suppose that I am a bit, maybe I should get a new flatmate. Hmmm, who should I ask…"

Her eyes twinkled as she caught the growing grin on his face.

"Maybe I should ask Dinah, or better yet Kory or Helena… no wait I have a better idea, I'll move back in with Dad!"

Watching his grin slide off of his face at her reply she continued with a giggle.

"Forget it Boy Blunder! I'm staying here!"

As if to punctuate her statement the emergency channel beeped into life, With an apologetic look towards her love Barbara became all business and Oracle took over.

Kissing her quickly on the cheek Dick grabbed his coat and made for the door. As he exited her building her words still echoing through his head a wicked twinkle entered his eye as he thought of the perfect scheme but first he needed help.

Later that day at stately Wayne Manor Dick explained his plan to his co-conspirators_

"I am sure that Master Bruce would agree with me that we would love to have them take up residence here, Master Richard. I know that the mater of her safety and well being is something that has always concerned him."

Plus, Alfred thought to himself, With Miss Barbara here I'm sure we will be seeing a lot more of you to, Son.

With the only major hurdle to his plan over come he set off to find the perfect weapon to use against his love.

The Gotham City Pound depressed Dick, it seemed to him to be an animal version of Blackgate but here the residents only crime was to grow too big or to be born. Staring at the inmates Dick was almost caught unawares when a female voice spoke behind him.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Erm, yes I'm looking to get a dog." Dick replied.

"Any type in particular or do you just want to look around?"

"Well I'd like to get a Dalmatian puppy if it's possible."

The smile on the attendants' face froze and turned into a glower that the Batman would have been proud of.

"Listen Mister! If this is because they looked cute in that damned film then just let me tell you_"

Putting his hands up by his head Dick's eyes regained their evil gleam. He quickly checked the attendants' name badge.

"Listen Demi, I want a dog that's cute, loveable, starts out small but grows quite big, needs lots of attention and_

has lots and LOTS of ENERGY!"

Demi's smile started to thaw.

"In that case I think that we may be able to help."

Leading him to a large fenced area at the back of the building Demi entered through a gate and promptly returned with a wiggling ball of fur all black and white with a pink tongue lapping at her face.

Dick was presented with a small puppy with a single black patch covering both eyes, almost like a mask. Dick took the puppy, which immediately started to squirm and sniff his face. The sniffing soon became a frantic licking, laughing Dick looked over to Demi.

"How much?"

Handing back the puppy for an instant Dick pulled out his chequebook and multiplied the cost by ten.

"The rest is for the centre," Dick stated as he handed over the cheque and took his new friend back into his arms.

Staring at the cheque in amazement Demi finally managed to reply.

"Th_ Th_ Thanks, Mr. Grayson. Where will the dog be living?"

The evil gleam in Dick's eyes turned into a supernova.

"Initially with a friend but pretty soon at Wayne Manor if all goes to plan."

**__**

Chapter 2

That night as far as Oracle was concerned was boring , no calls for assistance , no calls for information , no last minute emergency rescues, Nothing. Babs was overjoyed.

Beep, beep, beep.

Wheeling over to her monitor Barbara slipped into her Oracle persona as she activated the COM link.

"Hey Short stuff, what's up?"

"Hey Sexy, I need some help. I've found an orphan that needs some care and attention as she's a real mess!"

"Where are you?"

Leaning over Nightwing kissed his loves cheek.

Oracle spun around in her chair and came nose to nose with an adorable Dalmatian puppy with a pink bow around its neck. Taking advantage of the situation (and knowing when to act cute) the puppy proceeded to lick Babs face knocking her glasses off.

Handing the wriggling puppy over Nightwing smiled Babs' look of joy as the puppy expertly wormed its way into her affections.

"Ooh, she's so cute what's her name?"

The gleam in his eye returning over the obvious success of this plan Nightwing announced triumphantly.

"Her name is Dulcimer Delilah Dogsworth!"

"Dulcimer Delilah Dogsworth! I think not." Looking intently at the puppy's face for a few moments Oracle looked up into her lovers eyes.

"I think I'll call her Domino, after all she looks like she's wearing a mask.

To be continued…


End file.
